Analay's Story Part 1
by theALCHEMIST21
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto set off on a mission for a mysterious girl named Analay. Could she have any relationship to Sasuke?


Analay's Story Part 1- Hello, Old Friend

"Kakashi, I have a mission for you and Naruto" said Lady Hokage.

"Right after I just got back from my mission in the Land of Wind" he replied with a sigh.

"I think you'll be happy to see who the customer is" Lady said with a smirk.

A secret thought was exchanged between the two shinobi.

Kakashi's eye's opened wide with amazement.

"Wait! You mean that- she escaped, she's alive!"

"Yes, now hurry up! You can wait in my office for the entire day. I've got work to do!"

The lady got back to her work of running the vast Land of Fire.

The Next Day…

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at the door of Naruto's apartment.

The door slowly opened only to show the short blonde Naruto, looking like he just gotten out of bed.

"Geeze Kakashi- Sensei, do we have to train this early in the morning?"

"We aren't training today; we're going on a mission"

"Really! A mission! Oh hold on let me get ready I'll be there in a second.

Later on that day...

Kakashi and Naruto had just left the village on a mission.

"So, where is our mission to Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi thought for a second.

"We're going to the Land of Sound" Kakashi replied.

Naruto's eyes lit up with question.

"Why! Are we going to look for Sasuke?" Naruto blurted out.

"No we aren't looking for Sasuke this time. We're escorting a shinobi back to our village"

"Oh, well what's this Shinobi's name?"

"Analay Zulan"

"Never heard of her. What's so special about her that she need's an escort back to the village?"

"Well one, she's been under Orochimaru control for 5 years and two, she doesn't have enough Charka to defend herself if she is attacked by enemies."

"Orochimaru! Then that means that she has to know Sasuke then!"

"Those two haven't seen each other in 5 years"

"What's that mean? How does this Analay girl have any relation to Sasuke?"

You'll find out when we get there"

"Hm"

Hours went by with no words said after that, finally two made it to there destination.

"Naruto stop"

"Why sensei?"

"Because if you get any closer and you'll die on the spot"

Naruto looked around and saw that the whole area was full of traps.

"What's going on?"

"Now hold on a second while I get us out this" Kakashi said as he was getting ready for something.

Kakashi stands still as if he were waiting for something. Out of nowhere he starts to attack one of the nearby trees.

"Gaa! What are you doing! You might set off a trap!"

Nothing happens. Suddenly a voice calls out of the woods.

"As I would only expect from a shinobi like you Kakashi!"

The traps vanish and Kakashi starts to walk toward the middle of the woods.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto calls out as he runs to catch up with his teacher.

Soon Kakashi stops.

"Are we here?"

"Naruto look to your left" Kakashi said

The boy looked left and he saw what they had come for.

The Shinobi named Analay Zulan.

"Well that took you awhile"

Naruto was stunned by this girl's looks.

She had short brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes ever.

They were much like his own eyes.

She sat there with a raged robe and an old style ANBU uniform.

"Well Naruto are you going to sit there all day long or get her back to the village?"

Naruto woke out of his trance and answered a shaky "Yeah"

As he reached down to help the girl he noticed her right arm. It had a glove that went all the way up to her shoulder on. This puzzled Naruto, but a then sensation overcame him to touch her arm.

"Naruto wait-"

As soon as Naruto touched Analay's arm, something happened. It felt like the two were now in another world. Naruto woke first and noticed Analay lying next to him. She woke with a gasp.

"Naruto you idiot! Look what you-"

At that moment the two collapsed. Then two great sprits fell free of the two.

"Can this be?" the Nine-Tailed Fox asked himself

"No it's not true brother" the Zulan replied like she always had, "You knew the day would come when these two would have to meet"

"Yeah, shut up" the demon fox said with a snap back.

The life returned to Naruto and Analay in an instant.

"Kakashi did you tell this boy what would happen if..."

"Oops, ha-ha must have slipped my mind" Kakashi laughed.

"Naruto, forget everything that happened. Now let's get moving. Naruto, go scout ahead.

Without question Naruto went straight off.

"Better guess I should tell Naruto about the other thing to." Analay Said to Kakashi.

"You should, he needs to know." Kakashi replied with a stern face.

Later that night after the camp had been put up Naruto was called to go talk to Analay.

"Naruto have you been wondering what happened this afternoon?"

"Yes, I don't even know what I did."

"Well I'll tell you that later. But first I must tell you something"

"What?"

"I didn't think it would be so hard to tell you"

"What is it?!?"

"...My real name is...Analay Zulan Uchiha...I'm ' Sasuke's older sister."

11/30/07 The Alchemist


End file.
